Jože Korošec
Jože Korošec belongs to ''Zajec'' Jože Črt Korošec is a second year house student at at the Eastern European School of Magic. History When Brigita and Daniela were talking about doing IVF, Brigita got in into her head that having a metamorphmagus kid would be awesome. She herself was a muggle-born and she'd never really gotten over the excitement of finding out she was magic, and Brigita thought that if she was going to be a good mother, the first thing to do would be to make sure her kid had magical powers, the more the better. However they couldn't find any metamorphmagus sperm donors. There was a seer, however, and since the idea was to maximize magical powers, that would work too. Brigita wanted to send Jože to muggle school when he was 6, but Daniela (who'd been raised by her witch mother) was horrified. Send their son, who was still so young, to spend so much of the day somewhere else, learning for some stranger? Absolutely not! Daniela ended up working part-time so that she could teach Jože herself. When Jože was little, his mothers always told him he was a seer, but since neither of them were seers themselves or knew any seers, they had no experience and didn't know what to expect. With nothing to base it on, Jože took every feeling of premonition to be a vision. Sometimes he was right, sometimes he was wrong. When he got it wrong, his moms would tell him not to worry, he was young, still learning and still growing into him powers. Personality Jože has good self-esteem to put it nicely, and in overconfident to be more honest. Growing up, he always felt like he was standing on his own little platform that was a little bit taller than everyone's else's. A platform just tall enough that he could see a little bit over the edge of the present into the future. But Jože is immature, and naïve. He takes things at face value, and although he does think things out, but he often doesn't think them through enough. Appearance Jože has brown hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smile on his face — not always, but quite often. Jože's nearsighted, or shortsighted. He can see things that are close up perfectly, but far away things less well. He has glasses that he wears most of the time. Relationships Family |-|Mama= Jože and his parents are very close. But while he doesn't have a favourite parent and loves them the same, he prefers spending time with Brigita. She's is more light-hearted and fun then Daniela, and sometimes she lets him get away with more (although when she's angry she's extreme). |-|Mati= Daniela is calmer, and quite dignified. Because she's the one who stayed home more when he was little, they're quite close. She's easy for Jože to talk too, and she always has something clever to say — she taught him most of what he knows. Trivia • Brigita has siblings, but Daniela is an only child. Brigita's siblings have kids who have the surname Klemenčič, but there's no one else on Daniela's side of the family to carry on the name Korošec, hence Jože having that name. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Second Years Category:Rabbitty Category:Slovenian Category:Born in Slovenia Category:December Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Right Handed Category:Half-Blood